Human and a Mutant
by Charlieworks2013
Summary: Mutants have come out. People know that they exist and coexist with them in ease. For the intelligence agencies around the world there has been one rule. One partner must be a mutant and the other a normal human. When mutant and human couples are being harmed. four agents go undercover to save them. AU/OOC/OC Pairs - Moira x Charles; Raven x OC
1. Prololuge

Prologue - 1952

Walking into the director of the CIA's office was not on Moira's good list. It either made her get more paper work or it was a demotion. She and her partner were both not well liked because they were both females. The director already did not like her because of the fact that he was a sexist and thought woman should be at home cooking or cleaning, like his wife.

To her surprise her mutant partner and roommate Raven was sitting there. Hiding her blue skin with the usual look she had. Blonde hair and blue eyed young adult looking girl. She had a slight glow to it. Having her hair in high pony-tail she looked like a normal woman. Which is why, out of every mutant in the CIA the director liked her the most. Because she can make herself look normal.

"Agent MacTaggert, please have a seat." The man spoke.

"Sir." Moira said giving a quick glance to her partner. Taking a seat her focus returned to her higher up.

"Well, Agents there been a slight disturbance with some mutants in Africa. It's with both British and American Mutants and humans seem to be having some trouble done there. People are saying that their mutant loved ones are missing in massive numbers, and some mutants are saying their human loved ones are missing. Both are massive numbers. But only we and the British seem to really be considering the safety about our citizens. So you two will be sent to work with two agent's one human, and one mutant like you two, to find out what is going on. You four will decided what undercover tactics you want to use. The plane for London leaves tomorrow morning at zero three hundred. Questions?" He asked the two agents.

"No sir." Both agents replied back. Their voices harmonizing. They were used to being talked down to. They knew that he didn't want questions.

"You're both dismissed." The director looked away from them and back at his paper work not really caring about them anymore. Both girls stood up without any further talking and walked out of the room. Stopping by Moira's desk she grabbed her bag and both went towards the elevator. Once the door was closed and they both turned towards one another.

"We get to go on field work!" Raven said all excited.

"I know!" They heard the chime and both turned around looking not as excited and girly like they just did. A couple of the male CIA agents looked at them and smirked. As they rode down both girls felt complete uneasy as the continued to stare at them. Rolling her eyes Raven quickly transformed into one of the guys and both freaked out. Transforming back to the blonde haired woman she snickered as the elevator arrived at their distention. Giggling with her Moira and Raven entered the parking lot leaving two stun boys in the elevator.

"That never gets old." Raven said. Moira just laughed as they both entered her car off to go pack their bags.


	2. Chapter 1

Mutants have come out. People know that they exist and coexist with them in ease. For the intelligence agencies around the world there has been one rule. One partner must be a mutant and the other a normal human. When there is a threat that brings both CIA and MI6 together Agent Moira MacTaggert and her partner Raven "Mystique" Darkholme must work with Agents Felix Cooper and his partner Charles "Professor" Xavier to help stop a group of mutants and humans who want to ruin the peace that the countries have finally found.

The attraction that Moira feels to Charles is exactly what Charles feel for Moira. Raven being very defensive against anyone hurting one of her only friends doesn't like the MI6 agents. Felix does not like the way Charles is acting towards the other agent. Being one of Charles only friends he is also defensive against the CIA agents.

Chapter One - MI6 Meet CIA

The plane ride was terrible for Moira. The shaky landing, the way Raven didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Not to mention the horrible food. She had to go to the bathroom because the cold served Turkey wouldn't stay down. The five hour ride was not her cup of tea. Unlike Raven, Moira did not enjoy plane rides. Always having trouble with the turbulence was never a fun time for her. Raven on the hand loved it. She enjoyed the thrill of the plane rocking back and forth, maybe even falling a couple of feet. Unlike Moira when it hit it didn't do anything to her.

When the plane finally got through the rainy London weather. Of course they landed on a rocky trip. It was sunny and bright at JFK when they took off. Now Raven and Moira had to face London's stormy afternoons. This one was particular bad, but not the worst that London has seen. Just the worst turbulence that Moira had ever been through.

Felix Cooper was pacing. Charles was watching his partner pace back and forth at the gate.

"What's taking so long?" His voice breaking at one point. Charles rolled his eyes at his partner. Felix was young and really inexperienced, but when it came to intelligence he almost matched Charles.

"They still have to go through customs, besides the plane probably was delayed because of the lovely weather outside. So for the last time. Sit and calm your mind or I will do it for you." Charles threatened. Felix looked at him with a glare.

"You wouldn't. You promised to stay out of my mind unless there was an emergency!" He said softly so others around wouldn't hear him.

"Yes, but you try my patience." He said relaxing in his own seat. With a sigh Felix sat down next to his mutant partner, Charles Xavier was a telepath and because of this also had a heightened sense of ability when it came to people's emotions and intelligence. He had a higher IQ than Felix himself even though his own was very high. Felix took this moment to 'calm his mind'. Charles tells him to do it all the time, so he took a deep breath in.

"I'm just nervous. I've never worked with women before on undercover missions." He explained to Charles. In return his mutant partner let out a sigh and patted him on the shoulder.

"Neither have I. This should be interesting." Charles said. Felix was nodding his head when he caught sight of a blonde with blue eyes looking around. The usual black suit with a white blouse and a matching pencil skirt, stuck out to him as CIA. She looked over at the eyes staring at her and smirked at him. Charles noticed the blonde and stood. First thought was, was that she was pretty. She looked to be about twenty one and at first glance the human. Charles put his two fingers to his head and went into her mind. There he found out that she and an Auburn haired girl would be the two CIA agents they were looking for. Backing out of her mind he gave his co-worker a nod and both went over to the blonde lady.

"Raven, very nice to meet you, I'm Agent Xavier." Charles said sticking his hand out for her to shake. Her eyes narrowed at her name but still took his hand. Her eyes moved over towards his partner and stayed a little longer then they should have before taking his hand in hers.

"I'm Agent Cooper." He said. The shakiness in his voice all gone.

"How do you know my name?" She said looking directly ready for a fight.

"It was in your file we received earlier from the CIA." Charles said giving her a smile to go with the excuse. Nodding her head she turned from the two agents in front of her to look behind her to see Moira still struggling to find her bag.

"I'm Agent Darkholme. My partner is just waiting on her bag. Its taking longer than mine did." Charles looked over at the girl with the MCL1 gene and smiled at Raven.

"I'll go help her than." He said before anyone could move. "Please Agent Darkholme, Agent Cooper will be enough company for you while you wait." He said tapping his partners shoulder once more and walking over to the Auburn trying to find her bag. She was wearing the exact same outfit as her partner except that hers was navy blue. Reading her mind to figure out which bag was hers he quickly spotted the cargo before her and reached out and grabbed it. Noticing that someone else had grabbed her luggage, Moira went up to him.

"Excuse me, sir, that's my bag." She said reaching the handle. Looking up, she came to meet the crystal blue eyes of a man who was around her age.

"Yes, I believe it is. Mrs.-?"

"Not Mrs. Miss. Ms. MacTaggert. You are?" She asked. He still wasn't releasing the bag.

"I must say, your MCL1 gene mutation is quite beautiful." Charles said having a little fun with her.

"Excuse me?" Moira had no idea what was going on until she turned to see Raven, trying to hold in her laughter. Turning back to him she stuck out her hand. "You must be one of the Agents I'm supposed to meet." His face lost that huge grin and was replaced with a small one.

"Agent Xavier." Charles said returning the gesture. Yet refused to let go of the bag he had in the other.

"Agent MacTaggert." She responded taking his hand. Trying to get her bag from him, he pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Please, allow me. It's the gentlemen thing to do." Giving him one last look she gave a curt nod and walked over to Raven. Charles looked at her as she walked over following quickly when Felix gave him a look.

"Is that everything?" Agent Cooper said. Raven looked over at her partner from Agent Cooper.

"Yes! Agent Cooper this is Agent MacTaggert my partner." Raven introduced them. Shaking hands, Charles started to usher everyone into the pickup area.

"We can talk more in the car." He said moving towards a black SUV. Felix took the two bags to the back while Charles helped them both in. Raven got in first ignoring his hand but when Moira got in she took his offer making Charles smile. When Felix got in he slid so he was sitting next to Charles but facing Raven.

"What do you girls know about what's happening in South Africa?" Felix said diving into it.

"Couples and families are being separated." Raven said.

"Couples who have mutant's partners or mutants who have human family." Moira finished off Raven's sentence.

"We theorized the same thing." Felix said.

"So if there taking couples, than we should go undercover as couples." Raven said. Everyone turned towards her.

"I agree." Felix said. "It's the most logical. Their hunting couples."

"Mutants paired with non-mutants." Charles put in. He knew who was paired with who.

"So which one of you is the mutant." Raven blurted out. Moira just turned to her partner with, 'I can't believe you just said that', look. "What everyone was thinking it." She defended herself. Moria rolled her eyes at her partner.


End file.
